


A Closer Look

by RandyPandy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: All characters from all three paths recruited, Chrom!Inigo, F/M, Female Corrin is called Kamui, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Twin Corrins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyPandy/pseuds/RandyPandy
Summary: 100-word drabbles about various Fates pairings all taking place in the same world.All drabbles are titled with the pairing in question so people looking for a specific pairing can find it, and all pairings/characters are tagged. Latest tag/characters are for the newest drabbles.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/Odin, Camilla/Ryoma (Fire Emblem), Elise/Takumi (Fire Emblem), Gunter/Yuugiri | Reina, Hinoka/Marx | Xander, Izana/Lilith, Lazward | Laslow/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Leon | Leo/Sakura, Lucina/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Luna | Selena/Tsubaki | Subaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Ryoma / Camilla - Peace Isn't a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles are actually canon to a much longer fic that I’ve been working on, though in that fic all of the pairings between every character are already decided and established; one pairing will be the focus, while others appear in the background if at all.
> 
> Currently, almost all of these drabbles are royal/royal pairings since I have a weakness for them (the last one is Selena to finish off the Awakening Trio). If I write anymore drabbles of the pairings, I will place those in this fic.

Camilla’s mother had always wanted her to be the Queen. The Queen of _Hoshido_ was probably not what she had had in mind, but it was still close enough. Ryoma’s parents – his father, mother, and stepmother – had wanted nothing more but peace with Nohr.

Even if the two of them had had nothing in common at first, other than being part of their country’s ruling family and loving Corrin and Kamui, it was still something to base their relationship on. And later on, they had found many more things in common.

Perhaps peace was not a far-off dream after all.


	2. Xander / Hinoka - With Him

Xander seemed closed off, cold, and distant to most people.

The first time that Hinoka had conversed with him, she had realized quickly that he was not that way at all. In fact, he was kind, gentle, and a caring brother to his siblings. How had someone has horrible as Garon ended up with him as a son?

It was when he threw her a party so she wasn’t disappointed at being _wrong_ that she realized how bad she had it. Being Queen had never been on her mind, but if it was with him, she could deal with it.


	3. Takumi / Elise - Beacon of Light

This was crazy. _Takumi_ was crazy.

After spending his entire life hating Nohrians, swearing vengeance on them for kidnapping his brother and sister, he’d just had to go and _fall_ for a Nohrian. To make matters worse, it wasn’t just any Nohrian; he had fallen for the youngest Nohrian princess, Elise.

Yet he couldn’t help it; despite the war currently going on, she had always remained a beacon of light, of hope. It was a sharp contrast to him.

They would sit together during meetings, with her hand entwined in his, and he would feel his heart rate speed up.


	4. Leo / Sakura - Inner Strength

Sakura surprised Leo.

The youngest Hoshidan princess was shy, meek, and very quiet, in sharp contrast to the rest of her family. But there was an inner strength to her that Leo couldn’t help but admire; he was sure that had they ended up on opposing sides, she would have taken up arms.

He had often been closed off to most others, wary after losing so many siblings, but his heart had opened up little-by-little with her. At this rate, Sakura would ensnare him in a trap she wasn’t even aware she was making.

Leo was happy to fall in.


	5. Corrin / Lucina - A Quiet Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucina being in the world of Fates is inspired by the recruitable Amiibo version, though I chose to make it the Lucina from the Awakening Trio’s world instead. Though it doesn’t come up in the drabble, her mother is Olivia.

Corrin knew that Lucina had appeared out of nowhere, but that hadn’t stopped him from falling for her. With all of his siblings, and several of his friends pairing off with each other, he’d hoped that he would be able to find someone for himself, too.

The quiet courage Lucina showed throughout, the way she assisted and protected, the concern she showed for her three missing friends, the gentle affection she showed for him… Corrin knew that he would follow her to the ends of the earth.

It didn’t matter that he did not know her background. He loved her.


	6. Laslow / Kamui - Romantic At Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the reason Chrom is Laslow's father is so that I could keep this royal/royal. The other part is because I just like the idea of Chrom being his father.

He was a womanizer and a flirt, but the way he treated her was different, Kamui noticed – with respect and affection. Every time she looked into Laslow’s eyes, she’d noticed a deep sadness (and if she focused, some kind of marking?) and a fragile strength.

She wanted him happy.

Getting together with Laslow had surprised _everyone_ , but Kamui saw the real him. She saw the man that gifted her with flowers every time he went out, that spoke loving words to her, that was a romantic at heart… that swore he would always remain by her side.

She believed him.


	7. Odin / Azura - He Made Her Laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odin’s father is not tagged because it doesn’t come up in the drabble, but for the record, it’s Henry. I also took some liberties with their dynamic instead of the canon Support.

Back in Valla, she would have been betrothed to a man from a noble family. In Nohr or Hoshido, it would have been similar, had she ever truly been family. They called her ‘sister’, but of them all… she was the least important.

That was why she fell in love with someone whose background was unknown.

No matter how ridiculous Odin was, it hadn’t taken Azura long to see past his theatrical mask. When she’d talked to him about her frustrations and loneliness, Odin had empathized, and something in his expression suggested that he _understood_.

Besides, he made her laugh.


	8. Subaki / Selena - Too Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selena’s father is not tagged because it doesn’t come up in the drabble, but for the record, it’s Gregor.

At first, Selena had only seen a man just like her mother, and she had hated him. Hated his perfection, his being a Sky Knight, his knowledge, his stupid red hair, and his _kindness_ when he’d found her mother’s ring.

And yet it was for those same reasons that she found herself spending time with him. Traits that she’d found infuriating in her mother were traits that she loved in him.

So when he had, for their competition, fashioned a ring like her mother’s, one that he knew was precious to her, Selena knew that he was perfect for her.


	9. Izana / Lilith - Think of Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, super rarepair alert, I don't think this pairing tag even exists.
> 
> Lilith can change between her dragon/humanoid form in the timeline this fic takes place in. She is also similar in age to Corrin and Kamui so she’s older than she looks. Also, part of the reason these two were paired is because Lilith deserves some happiness and Izana has no Supports other than Corrin’s, and because I thought they’d be kinda cute together.

Lilith had spent her life, short as it had been for a dragon, thinking of others. First, her father, and then her siblings, Corrin and Kamui.

Then Izana had come blundering into the Astral Realm and Lilith had guided him to the Hot Springs. He’d thanked her cheerfully afterwards. It had been a nice break from staying in the Temple with only her siblings visiting.

That changed when Izana began visiting her, chatty and playful. What a strange human. But she enjoyed his company, and looked forward to his visits. Perhaps she could finally think of herself for a change.


	10. Gunter / Reina - From Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Corrin-only Supports in their respective timelines (Birthright for Reina, Conquest for Gunter), plus I felt that they were similar. Yes, I know you can't get Gunter's Supports on Revelation, but let's pretend we can.

Their first meeting had been disastrous. Having met in the field of battle, many years ago, during a skirmish between their countries, they had done their best to kill each other. Reina had a scar in the middle of her face, and Gunter on the side of his.

At first moving on had felt like betrayal to his deceased wife and child. And yet, despite how much his head hurt at times, and how he thought of things that _terrified_ him, Gunter wanted to pursue something.

…Maybe once he was able to deal with these _damned blackouts_ he was having.


End file.
